Talk:Unnamed Armored SUV
Vehicle type - APC or SUV There are 2 versions of the vehicle visible in the convoy in the trailer - the first one has a fully enclosed back and the 2nd one has the pick-up style tray (where the occupants can be seated and exposed). One has a hatch in the top with a mounted gun. Neither look like an APC. They resemble two variants of a DARTZ T-98 Kombat armoured SUV. smurfy (coms) 03:45, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Armoured_SUV4_GTAO_Trailer.jpg Armoured_SUV1_GTAO_Trailer.jpg APC_GTAO_Screengrab.png Armoured_SUV6_GTAO_Trailer.jpg|5 door variant, no roof mounted gun Armoured_SUV7_GTAO_Trailer.jpg|4 door pickup with gun Armoured_SUV8_GTAO_Trailer.jpg|External Rollbars visible Definition of an APC from Wikipedia: An armoured personnel carrier (APC) is type of armoured fighting vehicle (AFV) designed to transport infantry to the battlefield. APCs are colloquially referred to as 'battle taxis' or 'battle buses', among other things. Armoured personnel carriers are distinguished from infantry fighting vehicles by the weaponry they carry. It seems to match. 21:03, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Not a Marauder The variant with the turret heavily resembles a Gurkha RSV. Neither resemble the Marauder as stated since both are SUV-like vehicles rather than a full on truck. Daequil (talk) 05:37, December 23, 2014 (UTC) @RainingPain. Wrong. Most APCs are tanks that are very well armored, carry miniguns and/or explosive weapons and transport soldiers; this vehicle is more like an armored SUV with a mounted gun. The way you just described APC right there (even though it's Wikipedia) sounds like any vehicle with weapons is an APC. Is the Rebel with a mounted gun an APC? ( ) 05:58, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Plus one of Smurfynz's photos of the APC above show one without a roof mounted weapon. All APCs have mounted weapons so there's no possible way this could be an APC. ( ) 06:03, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 The APC article from wikipedia says that this is a Infantry Mobility Vehicle, which is indeed a variant of APC's, also, the beta FBI Truck is said to be an APC, and the current vehicle looks like the FBI Truck, that's all I have to say about the vehicle. (talk) 20:42, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Bumping conversation above I'm bumping this 2-months old discussion regarding if the vehicle is an SUV or an APC. I posted the wikipedia definition of an APC, and after reviewing it I'd say the vehicle is more similar to an armored SUV rather than an APC. An APC is by definition a military vehicle - yet this one does not look like one. Furthermore, Wikipedia mentions that APCs are designed to transport infantry to the battlefield - such vehicle would certainly not be designed for such purpose. So should we define this as an SUV or an APC? 22:08, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I think it is a heavily armored SUV with a mounted weapon and a variant without one. ( ) 22:09, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 We should vote on whether it should be classed as an SUV or an APC, with the comments section stating why or why not. ( ) 22:09, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I've got to go now, but if you start a vote up, put me down as a yes, you can copy my signature if you want. Either way, i'm voting yes on it being an SUV, as it looks nothing like an APC. (talk) | ( ) 22:11, February 24, 2015 (UTC) : Whether it's an APC or not, I would wait till its name is revealed. (talk/ /blog) 01:47, February 25, 2015 (UTC)